Hearts of Ink
by EmiKougamine
Summary: Everyone is unique in their own special way, but there is one thing that unites the Germanic family, no matter what: a shared love of ink, in all its' different forms. Based on the children's book "Inkheart", though you don't necessarily have to have read it to understand. Human names used. Copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya and Cornelia Funke.


Lili was waiting patiently outside the school, swinging her feet against the bench as she stared down the road. Normally her brother would be here by now to collect her, but his work was very busy at the moment, so he was sending someone else instead.

She didn't mind, not really. Her brother worked very hard to support them both, ever since their parents had died and they had been forced to live by themselves. Vash was a very dedicated older brother, the best she could ever wish for, but he did take his duties so seriously sometimes. Privately, Lili sometimes thought he could be a bit _too_ serious, never letting himself rest when there were others in need or a job to be done. He needed to learn to relax a bit more.

Maybe he would like the book she'd been reading recently? However stoic he acted sometimes, Lili knew her brother loved reading as much as she did – he was the one who'd introduced her to the magic of the printed word, after all. Whenever she was lonely, or upset, or just needed a distraction, she would find her way into the library, curl up on the window seat, and lose herself in the world of words, her imagination sending her soaring to places she could only dream of.

She took the book out of her bag, admiring the way the sun caught the cover, illuminating the page and throwing the finer details into brilliant relief. She stared at the illustration a moment longer, tracing a finger over the front, before taking the bookmark out and scanning the lines until she found her place. Finding where she had left off, she continued reading, quickly losing herself in the story.

She hadn't got more than a few pages, though, before she was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

Looking up, Lili's face broke into a smile as she saw the man the voice belonged to.

"Cousin Ludwig! What are you doing here? Did my brother send you?"

Ludwig nodded. " _ja._ His work is still very busy, so he asked me to pick you up instead. I hope you don't mind? He is sorry he can't be here himself, but you know how he is."

Lili shook her head, blonde hair swaying around her face as she replied. "No, I don't mind at all! I know how hard brother works."

Hopping off the bench, she placed the book back in her bag and dusted herself off. She grinned up at Ludwig, slipping her hand into his.

"Ready!" she announced, making Ludwig share her smile. "Which way are we going?"

"This way" he replied, leading her down the road to where his car was parked. "Your brother asked me to take you home to my house. I'll make dinner, then Vash will pick you up when he's finished. Is that alright?"

Lili nodded, waiting as Ludwig unlocked the car and opened her door. Getting in, she put her seatbelt on and leant back to check the traffic.

"All clear!"

"So, how was school?" Ludwig asked, glancing across to his cousin as she watched the road speed by. She turned back, a smile on her face as she replied.

"It was really interesting! We made cookies in cooking class, and we're going to ice them tomorrow, and we had P.E but I'm not very good at it, and we had a test in geography and I got nearly all the answers right and…" she continued on, chattering excitedly about the day, and her friends and how they were looking forward to the play they would be performing soon.

Ludwig smiled, pleased to see his normally quiet cousin so animated. Lili had been very withdrawn when he'd first met her, so shy and small she could almost have been mistaken for a ghost. It was nice to see how much she'd come out of her shell, making friends and getting involved in her school activities.

He blinked, realising she had asked him a question and was waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lili frowned, huffing as she repeated the question. "I _said_ , do you think brother would like it if I bought him a book? He's been working really hard lately, and I want to get him something to cheer him up."

"Ah, I see. _Ja,_ I think he would like a book very much. Do you have one in mind?"

That was evidently what Lili had been waiting to talk about all along, as her face lit up with enthusiasm. "Yes! I got this book from the library, and it's really, really interesting, and I think he'd really like it, or, well, I'd really like him to read it to me, do you think he would? It's got magic, and fairies, and there's a prince who's kind and handsome, and he gets killed by some evil men but there's a man who writes things and when he does they come true, and he brings him back to life! And there's a man who can breathe fire!" The words tumbled over themselves in her haste to speak, but Ludwig understood his cousin's chatter well enough.

 _Actually, that sounds familiar. I wonder…?_

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Was that the book you were reading before?" he asked. "I think I may have read it, too. Can I see the cover?"

Lili nodded, ducking down to retrieve the book from her bag. Holding it up, she tilted her head, eyes widening in question. "Here! Do you recognise it?"

Ludwig glanced over, reading the title and author. Yes, that was it; the cover was different to the one he remembered, but it was definitely the same book.

"Well? Do you know it?"

Forgetting that Lili hadn't heard his internal thoughts, he nodded. "Yes, I do. I read it in college, I think, when I was studying language. It's a good book, very well written. I enjoyed it."

Lili's eyes crinkled as she grinned at him. "I knew it! If you liked it, I'm sure brother will too! Oh, I can't wait to read it to him."

"I thought you wanted him to read it to you?" Ludwig asked, amusement colouring his voice.

"Either or" Lili shrugged. "We can take it in turns!"

Ludwig laughed. "Good idea. Ah, here we are." Driving up to the house, he cruised the car up the driveway, shutting the engine off before going around to open Lili's door again, ever the gentleman.

From inside the house came a volley of furious barking, the sound of the car having alerted Ludwig's dogs to the return of their master. A voice shouted something in an angry command, and the barking quietened, replaced with softer whines.

Before Ludwig could get his keys out, the door was answered by Hans, who stepped aside to let his cousins in. He shut the door behind them, then turned back down the hallway.

"You can let them go now" he called to Gil, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"There, your master's home, now _calm down! Mein gott,_ you guys are crazy! Watch out!" The warning came just a second too late, as the three dogs, now released from Gils's hold on their collars, came barrelling towards them.

A flurry of excitement followed, as Ludwig frantically tried to regain control over the chaos caused by three large dogs, two small children and a rather exasperated older brother.

 _Two_ older brothers, in fact, as Ludwig's brother-in-law, Lovino, came out to see what all the noise was. Seeing the mess, he called back to the lounge.

"Oi, Feli, your _bastardo_ and his cousin are here! Come and- no, don't you dare- stop it! Stupid dog, I'm not… go away! Hey, don't just laugh, _fratelli_ , help!"

Trying (and failing) to keep a straight face, Feliciano decided to take pity on his brother, and went over to extricate him from Blackie's enthusiastic greeting. Further down the hall, Ludwig had managed to get Berlitz and Aster to behave, allowing Lili and Hans to make a fuss of them without the danger of being bowled over. Thankfully, the children were more than used to their cousins' pets, knowing that Ludwig (normally) had them very well trained.

Once everything was calmed down, Lili went upstairs to get changed. Like everyone in her family, she kept a few changes of clothes and spare belongings in the house, for occasions such as these. Sleepovers, babysitting, family get-togethers; as the largest, Ludwig's house was the go-to family home, and over the years, each member of the family had been given a space inside to call their own.

Lili's own room was at the very top, the attic room that been renovated to become a bedroom. She loved it, the sloping roof that leaned over her like a tent, the wide skylight that looked up at the stars, the little window at the side that looked out over the garden. And far away, in the distance, a shimmering lake surrounded by woods.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lili opened it to reveal Hans.

"Gil's making drinks." he informed her. "What would you like?"

She considered it a moment, then answered. "Hot chocolate, please! I'm ready now, anyway, so I'll come down with you." Hans nodded, and turned to go, but looked back as something caught his eye.

"What book are you reading?" he asked, pointing to her desk. It was the one from school, that she had described to Ludwig on the way home.

Lili's eyes lit up, and she beckoned Hans in. "It's really good, look!" she said, handing it to him.

Hans turned it over and scanned the back, reading the description on the back. Turning it over, he flipped through the pages, reading the recommended excerpt. He nodded, braids bobbing as he handed it back.

"I've read it too." he said. "I've got the rest at home, actually. Would you like to borrow them?"

Lili nodded. "Could I? I'd like to read them to brother, I think he'd really like them." Hans agreed, and she put the book back on her desk before the two of them went downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Did you know she drew the illustrations herself?" Hans said conversationally, once they were settled on the couch together. Aster came nosing up, fixing him with a pleading stare. Puppy dog eyes turned vaguely affronted at the lack of chocolate biscuits being offered, but a consoling pat on the head seemed an acceptable second option. Tongue lolling happily, he lay down at the children's feet, enjoying the sensation of their toes stroking softly through his thick, fluffy fur.

"Really? That's amazing, I wish I could draw like that." Lili sighed wistfully. She liked art and drawing, but she knew she had a long way to go before she could truthfully say she was any good at it. Her talents lay more in the culinary and needlework arts; her teachers had told her she could have a good future as a chef or seamstress in the future.

Hans set his cup back down. "I could show you how, if you like," he offered. "Papa says one of the best ways to learn is by showing others. And I would like someone to draw with, too."

"Just not on the walls this time, OK, kiddo? Art is awesome, but cleaning it up, not so much." Gil interjected, sticking his head round the door.

"I only did that _once_!"

"You drew on the wall? Why? Did cousin Roderich run out of paper?"

A howl of laughter sounded from the kitchen where Ludwig and Gil were preparing dinner, followed by muffled 'ouch' as Ludwig told his brother to shut up and watch what he was doing.

"I was six!" Hans objected, glaring at the wall as though his cousin could see him through three inches of solid plaster. Gil snickered, receiving an elbow in the ribs and another stern warning to pay attention to his cooking.

Lili giggled at the look of outraged indignation on her cousin's face, which turned to injured pride as he crossed his arms, huffing.

"Maybe I won't teach you after all" he said airily, casting her a sideways glance.

Playing along, Lili looked down, pouting. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Looking up through her lashes, she blinked pleadingly at him, all angelic smiles and grace.

Unable to keep the pretence of anger up any longer, Hans unfolded his arms and grinned at her. "Of course. I'm only joking. What would you like to draw?"

They went upstairs to retrieve pencils and paper, coming back down to find Feli and Lovi engaged in a heated match, alternatively cheering and booing as they fought to shove each other's characters off the racetrack.

Feliciano waved the controller in a salute as they sat down, forgetting that his finger was still on the button as it sent his character careening off the edge of the track. He watched in mild dismay as Lovino took full advantage of the momentary distraction to race ahead, cheering triumphantly as he shot past the rest of the racers. Sailing past the finish line with ease, the victory music began playing as the car turned in a circle, the figure inside standing up and bowing as it accepted the trophy it was given.

"Oops. Did you two want to play too? There's controllers over there, if you want." Feli didn't seem particularly bothered at losing the game, congratulating his brother instead as he offered the children to join.

"No, that's alright. We were going to draw."

Feliciano nodded. "What are you drawing? It is for school?" he asked, looking over at the table where they had spread out the paper and supplies. Like his grandfather, Feli loved painting and art, and he loved seeing others engaging in the hobby as well. Lovino, too, though he would never admit it, had always loved galleries, and had even painted a few pictures himself, selling them to local studios or donating them to restaurants and the like.

Lili showed him the book. "I've been reading this at school," she explained, "I like the pictures, and I wanted to try drawing like them."

"And I'd like to try drawing the landscape," Hans added. "I've read it before, and the descriptions are really good, so I'm going to try to draw things from it."

Lovino craned over his brother's shoulder to see what they were talking about. "Oh, I know that book." he said, offhandedly. "Grandpa Roma bought it a few years back, said it reminded him of home. It's alright, if you like fairies and all that magical cra- ah, stuff." He caught himself just in time, remembering for once to mind his language around the children.

Feli nodded. "s _i,_ I remember Grandpa took us to see the movie when it came out. It was good. Different to the book, but I liked it. The villain was so scary though!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, muttering about how silly it was for a teenager to have been frightened by a children's film, but Feli ignored him, more than used to his brother's half-hearted griping.

The phone rang, and they quietened for a moment to let Ludwig answer it. He spoke for a few moments, his voice too far away to make out, then came into the lounge.

"That was Vash," he told the room, looking towards Lili as he spoke. "He's finished work, and will be here soon. Roderich and Elizaveta are driving him; apparently they were in town as well." That was to Hans, who brightened at the mention of his parents.

"I hope there's enough to go around." Ludwig muttered under his breath as he went back to the kitchen. There would be, of course – he'd thought this might happen, so him and Gil had made more than enough for everyone.

The conversation resumed as Hans showed Lili how to improve her drawings, with the occasional word of advice and encouragement from the brothers. Ever a fast learner, Lili copied her cousin's moves as his pencil flowed smoothly over the page, bringing to life the image of a castle surrounded by trees, with a motley group of travellers walking down the road.

The lesson was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, sending the dogs into a frenzy of excitement once again. This time, thankfully, Ludwig was more prepared, and a sharp command had them sent to the utility room at the back, to wait until things had calmed down.

Allowed to enter in peace, Roderich, Elizaveta and Vash greeted their respective charges, giving and receiving hugs all round as the family gathered together. At the gentle bidding of the adults, Hans and Lili set the table, then Gil and Ludwig began serving the food. Soon, the table was laden with plates and bowls of delicious food, creating a mouth-watering aroma.

They said grace, then began tucking in, passing the food around until everyone's plates were full. Conversation filled the room as stories were swapped and shared, describing school and jobs, bemoaning workloads and good-naturedly teasing one another.

After dinner, it was time for Hans and Lili to show the adults the result of their afternoon's work.

Holding up the pictures, they proudly displayed the things they had drawn. Roderich smiled and ruffled his son's hair, much to Hans' displeasure. Liz gave him and Lili a hug, exclaiming how proud she was of their talent. Vash congratulated them, too, and assured his sister that, yes, of course he'd like it if she read the book to him. He'd buy it for her immediately.

While the children had been showing off their work, Ludwig had made drinks for everyone. As was so often the case, his family had decided that since they were all here, they may as well make an evening of it. And since it was a Friday, no-one was in any particular rush to head home in the morning.

"So, what does anyone want to do? We can play games, or watch a movie? Luddy, Liz, what d'you think?" Gil asked the room, once everyone was settled with their drinks.

"We could do a movie night." Feliciano suggested, snuggling closer to Ludwig on the couch. Putting an arm around his husband, Ludwig nodded.

"I don't mind, whichever you would prefer."

"You're no help. Kids? Priss? Priss two? Romano?"

" _Don't_ call me that!" Lovino scowled at his old nickname. Gil ignored him, as usual. He only called him that to annoy him, which most of the time was successful.

"A movie would be nice, yes. Hans, Lili, sweethearts, is there one you'd like to watch?" Elizaveta asked. They nodded, knowing exactly which one they had in mind. They told her, everyone sharing a smile as they heard nodded in understanding.

Ludwig set the TV up, finding the movie app and navigating to the selection screen. Keying in the title, he pressed the start button, sitting back to watch as the opening credits played across the screen.

Hans and Lili watched, enthralled, as the world of the book came to life. The adults looked at them fondly, Elizaveta and Roderich smiling across their son and nieces' heads; the four of them snuggled together on the couch. Gathered together like this, it was easy to see the family resemblance. Lili's bright blonde hair, so like her brother's and Ludwig's, with Gil and Hans' several shades lighter. The latter's eyes, so like his father's, were glued to the screen as he watched the struggle between the fire-breather and the villain's henchmen. _Enough,_ his voice was saying, but the character who shared that name refused to listen.

Lili gasped a little, in alarm, and Elizaveta soothed her with a reassuring hug. Yes, that resemblance was clear as well – not in looks, but soul: the girl had inherited her aunt's caring heart.

It was a heart-warming scene, one played out many times by many different players across the years, but one thing united the family no matter what the time: a love of Ink, in all it's many forms. The ink of the pen as it dipped and swirled to notes of music, the flow of the paintbrush as it left its' trail across the canvas. The fresh, crisp lines of neatly typed words, bound together to create amazing stories. Stories that would be shared and told, spoken and read many times over to fix their place in hearts and minds.

Some would say a heart of ink was something to be feared, but that would depend entirely on who writes the story.


End file.
